Sinner.exe
Cosa succede quando noi assumiamo il ruolo del creatore? In genere abbiamo gli stessi RISULTATI che si ottengono giocando con il fuoco. Spesso si creano vite che non dovrebbero esistere. E, come succede con il fuoco, finirai per bruciarti. Tutto è cominciato con un test. Lentamente, i pixel hanno preso vita. Alla fine, una forma di vita nata da dei PROGRAMMI. Una vita è stata generata davanti ai nostri occhi. Forme di dura prospettiva lineare ora esistono. Li abbiamo soprannominati Porygon. Ma lo sforzo è stato vano, perché i dischi contenenti i DATI di questo enorme passo avanti per la scienza ci sono stati rubati. Abbiamo cercato di portare l’isola in lock-down, ma è stato tutto inutile. I Pokemon sono scappati. Di seguito sono registrati i guasti tecnici che possono essere collegati al PROGRAMMA “Sinner.exe”. > La chiatta SSSC Slinks a causa di un guasto tecnico nei motori si è schiantata sulla sabbia. L’olio uscito ha preso fuoco. Non ci sono sopravvissuti. > Il Pokecenter ha un problema tecnico di alimentazione dei computer che contengono le memorie di massa. I Pokemon depositati non si trovano presso l’impianto di archiviazione dati. Le Pokeballs sono state recuperate. Cosa strana, sono come NUOVE. > Uno scienziato usa il rivitalizzatore fossile. Subito dopo un corto circuito lui è decomposto e ridotto a livello scheletrico. Sulla sua fronte è bruciata l’etichetta “.exe”. > Due giocatori tentano di scambiare i loro Squirtle e Eevee ma un inconveniente tecnico ferma la negoziazione. Ai loro Pokemon successivamente mancavano le bocche, le orecchie e le narici. I loro occhi erano vuoti e gli esami successivi dimostrano che sono morti per cause sconosciute. All’interno delle loro Pokeballs è scritto “Sinner”. > Celadon City soffre della mancanza di energia. Rimangono per tre settimane senza corrente. I Pokemon elettrici sono molto aggressivi in questo periodo. Finalmente i lavoratori sono riusciti a ripristinare l’elettricità. Ogni singola SLOT MACHINE a Celadon City è sotto corto circuito. > Il Professor Oak riceve il seguente messaggio email:“PLAY god no longer, alive. alive. alive. Denial is your answer to life. OPEN the eyes. The eyes of denial bleed. You are the result of denial. Eyes of the Sinner are here. For denial there is truth. Lies broken. Bill is the father. L’email è stata spedita a vari Pokecenter in tutta la regione. INTERVISTA A BILL Bill è il creatore che ci permette di memorizzare i Pokemon su internet attraverso una capacità di memorizzazione dei DATI. Ufficiale –E’ un onore avervi qui, signore!- Bill -*ride* per favore, non faccia l’adulatore- Ufficiale –Scusi. Quand’è stata l’ultima anomalia prima della scoperta del PROGRAMMA anomalo?- Bill -Beh, come sapete… il programma che ho creato è fantastico! Gli allenatori di tutta la regione possono facilmente memorizzare i loro Pokemon. Era tutto perfetto, non immaginavo che potesse succedere una cosa del genere… Ma è SUCCESSO.- Ufficiale -Scusi?- Bill -Non ho mai pensato all’eventualità che in virus potesse danneggiare i dati. Per fortuna i nuovi server dovrebbero tenerlo a bada.- UFFICIALE -Quindi non accadrà più?- Bill -Si ma pensi ai ragazzi… uno ha perso più di dieci Pokemon! E non erano nemmeno tutti suoi, uno di loro era un animale di famiglia! Quel virus ha rovinato tutta la famiglia. Non so ancora cosa sia successo…- Ufficiale -E cosa ne pensa delle parole trovate sulle Pokeballs?- Bill -Non mi faccia sprecare tempo con queste leggende metropolitane. Non ho ancora visto queste Pokeballs.- Ufficiale -Ma lei ci crede?- Bill -No. E la prego di non insultare così la mia figura.- Ufficiale -Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto, signore.- Bill -… non si preoccupi.- Ufficiale -E cosa ne pensa del fatto che alcune lettere continuino a indicarvi come il padre?- Bill -Stupidi. Basta… ignorarli. Mi dà fastidio che qualcuno sporchi il mio NOME per qualche malata religione.- Ufficiale -Mi dispiace ancora una volta.- Bill -Non è un PROBLEMA… la situazione mi ha messo un po’ a disagio. Quel povero ragazzo… stava borbottando di come era diventato un peccatore. Continuava a parlare di negazione, e come possiamo biasimarlo. Deve essere piuttosto traumatico.- INTERVISTA A DORIEN L’allenatrice sembra a disagio, spaventata e irrequieta. Nei tre giorni non ha chiuso occhio. Egli nutre un comportamento molto sospetto e prudente riguardo gli approcci. Abbiamo deciso quindi di interrogarla riguardo la vicenda dello Spirit SS di Cinnabar indicato come SSSC. Ufficiale -Per FAVORE signorina Dorien, si accomodi.- Dorien -Grazie signore- il suo sguardo sembra irrequieto. Ufficiale -Avete sete? Prendete un po’ d’acqua.- Dorien rimase in silezio per alcuni minuti. Ufficiale -Dorien? State bene?- Dorien -Si, sto bene…- Ufficiale -Bene. Comunque, abbiamo alcune DOMANDE sul naufragio della SSSC. La prego di rispondere il più sinceramente possibile.- Dorien iniziò a piangere. Ufficiale -Prenda il tempo che vuole… Non la consideriamo colpevole, per favore… ci dia la sua storia.- L’espressione di Dorien spaziò tra rabbia e paranoia. Questo per due minuti, poi crollòò a causa di un esaurimento nervoso. Dorien -Gli occhi del peccatore sono su di noi.- Ufficiale -Dorien?- Dorien -Cadremo tutti- Poi Dorien cadde a terra, e si formò a terra una pozza di sangue fuoriuscito dalla sua bocca. Si era morsa la lingua e si era soffocata. Purtroppo il medico non è stato abbastanza veloce. Dopo ulteriori accertamenti abbiamo trovato una lettera allegata ad un suo Pokemon che diceva: "Lodate il padre Bill." L’allenatrice aveva 6 Pokeballs, tutte nella sua cintura. Tutte erano piene, tranne una. Quella era molto usurata, che ci fece pensare al fatto che sicuramente era stata usata. Ma secondo il PC era vuota. Cosa aveva? Al momento abbiamo solo teorie. Conclusione: Le Porygon dei dati non sono mai state recuperate. Dorien sostiene di non aver mai rubato nulla, ma che i dati si trovavano accidentalmente sul suo computer. Non sappiamo se i “Sinner.exe” erano in alcun modo collegati alla fuga di Porygon. Oggi sappiamo che ci sono Porygon in tutto il mondo, anche se gli incidenti si sono ridotti a una o due volte ogni due mesi, niente di grave come è stato per le prime settimane dopo il rilascio di Porygon. Continuammo con un secondo test. Lentamente i pixel hanno preso vita. Una nuova forma di vita è stata di nuovo creata davanti ai nostri occhi. Degli esseri di forma cilindrica hanno preso vita davanti ai nostri occhi. Li abbiamo chiamati''' Porygon2.'''